fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
ABC News Now
ABC News Now is an American 24-hour news network offered via digital television, broadband and streaming video at ABCNews.com and on mobile phones. It delivered breaking news, headline news each half-hour, and wide range of entertainment and lifestyle programs. The channel was available in the USA and in Europe. This station's "Talk Back" feature allowed viewers to voice their own input through the submission of videos and personal thoughts on controversial issues and current topics. The original version of the channel was launched on June 26, 2004 and closed down on Apr. 27, 2009 and replaced with the Live Well Network. On Jan. 3, 2016, Disney/ABC announced plans of relaunching the network, and on June 19, 2016, ABC News Now was relaunched as a subchannel for all their O&Os and any affiliate that wishes to carry the subchannel in their market. History After having attempted a 20-minute online news program three times a week hosted by Sam Donaldson in 1999, ABC News launched a forerunner of ABC News Now in March 2003. The service was fee based except for the customers of America Online, Comcast and a few other Internet providers. Later, mobile phone users could access the programming through Sprint's MobiTV. The ABC News Now service launched on July 24, 2004, with extended coverage of the Democratic National Convention and Republican National Convention. The station was carried by digital subchannels of 70 ABC-owned stations and affiliates. The service was also available online as a subscription-based outlet. On November 5, 2007, Disney-ABC International Television announced plans to launch the channel in international territories including Germany, Spain and Belgium in 2008 on IPTV service Zattoo with more territories including the UK planned for the next 6 months, this marked the second international channel launched under ABC branding, the first being the UK general entertainment channel ABC1 which closed on September 26, 2007. On April 27, 2009, ABC's owned-and-operated stations launched the Live Well Network, a lifestyle-oriented digital subchannel network, replacing ABC News Now. On October 28, 2013, ABC News launched a new cable news channel, Fusion, as a joint venture with Univision. On Apr. 21, 2016, Univision bought out the remaining shares of Fusion from Disney/ABC. Relaunch In December 2015, it was reported that Disney was in talks to sell its stake in Fusion to Univision. While that was going on, Disney/ABC was thinking about relaunching ABC News Now, which they announced that's what they're gonna do. On June 19, 2016, about two months after Univision out the remaining shares of Fusion from Disney/ABC, ABC News Now was relaunched as a subchannel for all their O&O's and any affiliates that wish to carry the channel on their subchannel. Programming * Tech This Out! -- Technology news and a consumer guide to the latest gadgets, hosted by Daniel Sieberg. * Good Morning America Health -- GMA Health is a third hour of Good Morning America and also is themed toward health news and other health-related topics * Inside the Newsroom -- 2x times daily, bringing you live reports from the hottest spots in the world. * Money Matters -- Financial and economic news and tips right after the NYSE opening bell. * Good Money -- Personal finance information for everyday consumers and small business owners. * The Daily Download -- The day's most interesting feature stories, viral videos and stories from off the beaten path. * Popcorn with Peter Travers -- An interview-based movie show, with today's biggest stars talking to Rolling Stone movie reviewer Peter Travers. * Amplified -- Indie music and interviews, brought to you by ABC News anchor Dan Harris. * TopLine -- Inside the political arena with Rick Klein. * What's the Buzz -- The latest in celebrity entertainment news. * World Piece — featured one international news story * World View -- Round-up of headlines from around the world. * Now You Know -- Living Advice and News Briefs along with Weather, Now You Know was ABC News Now's morning program. * Chef's Table * Come Here & Say That – (Formerly Alicia Menendez Tonight) Discussions and commentaries on daily issues featuring former HuffPost Live host Alicia Menendez * D.N.A. – An hour-long interactive show focused on social issues hosted by Derrick Ashong * Sports Talkers – A half-hour show hosted Rebecca Delgado Smith, Billy Scafuri and Adam Lustick that combined elements of sports talk radio and improvisational comedy * Open Source – A show hosted by León Krauze that covers "a mix of politics, pop-culture and really weird stuff." * Good Morning Today – Also produced by David Javerbaum and Henson Alternative, this 15-minute show spoofs conventional breakfast television programming, with the setting of a morning news show in an alternate universe populated by live-action personalities and computer-animated anchors. The show is filmed with the use of The Jim Henson Company's Digital Puppet Studio, a proprietary technology that enables performers to physically puppeteer and voice computer-generated characters in real time. * No, You Shut Up! – A 25-minute combination of topical discussion and comedy. Executive produced by former Daily Show writer/producer David Javerbaum and created by The Jim Henson Company (under its Henson Alternative banner), the show starred Paul F. Tompkins and a panel of puppet commentators (played by the Miskreant Puppets from Puppet Up!). * Like, Share, Die – An animated sketch series created alongside Mondo Media, featuring episodes of their online web shows. Programming Schedule Affiliates If you wish to have your affiliate join ABC News Now, feel free to put your ABC station on this box. Keep in mind that the list goes by the DMA rather than alphabetical order. Non-DMA/pop culture stations go at the bottom of the table with a N/A. Category:Walt Disney Company Category:Television channels and stations established in 2016